The Beginning Of The Nightmare
by Lovatic-FrozenHeart
Summary: Kristelsa What happens when young, Kristoff sees Elsa's magic, but as years go by, he hasn't heard for the magical substance. Until coronation night, it changes all.


Hey, so i hate long stories so i like writing short chapters, this might be my failed attempt at writing another Kristelsa story.

Enjoy?

Chapter 1: Ice

"C'mon Sven! Time to go to sleep, or else the animals might beat us to our favorite spot and we'll have to sleep on the rocks again!" a young Kristoff yelled at his reindeer  
as all the men were loading the ice and he clickly clasped Sven onto his small sled.  
His reindeer galloped through the mountain and lead Kristoff, who was riding on the Sled, to the other side of the mountain.

The young boy's face dropped as he saw a family of small wolves sleeping by the trees. "Um, let's go Sven. We can find another spot." he said silently and trying not to  
wake up the small wolf pack lay before them.

"...huh...?" the future queen said as her room's light turned on.  
"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for ages!" her young sister said in an exhausted-tone. "Anna! Go back to sleep!" Elsa groaned.  
"But I just cant! the sky's awake, so i'm awake!" she said as she plopped onto her sister's slim body, straddling her.  
Elsa grunted softly as Anna moved her shoulders back and forth.  
"Anna... you never make sense... the sky is always awake to you, when do you ever slee-" but she was distracted when she felt something warm on her cold shoulder.  
She sat up straight in her blue bedding and saw her kid sister lying and hugging her waist. She was about to pet her hair when a 'sleeping' Anna roared and Elsa laughed.  
"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, still giggling.  
"Hmmm... Do You Wanna Build A Snowman...?" Anna said cutely. Elsa smirked.

"Woo-hoo!" Anna screamed as they opened up the ballroom doors and headed towards the center. "Shh!, Anna, someone might hear you!" Elsa scolded again.  
"Oh oh ooh! Shhh!" Anna said repeating her elder sister's words.  
The elder just rolled her eyes.

They made everything you could think of out of ice, even a small igloo.  
Everything happened so fast, "Tickle bumpies!" anna giggled. Elsa had made lots of bumps due to her sister's reaction on the first accidentall bump.  
Anna was wiggling too much on Elsa's lap that they seperated, Elsa laughed but saw her sister wasn't in the snow trail she made. "Whooooooo!" Anna giggled and the princess looked up  
to see her sister flying- falling in mid-air. "Anna! Look out!" Elsa yelled as her sister stopped her decending.  
The doors flung open and there stood the king and queen with horror plastere don their faces. "My daughter!" the queen yelled as the toddler started falling.  
"Noo!" Elsa yelled when Anna was just inches away from hitting head-first into the ground, a gust of ice flew out of her small fingertips and hit the toddler in the head.

"Elsa, what were you thinking?!" her father scolded to her as her mother held Anna in her arms.  
"Stop yelling!" she sobbed, "Let's just go, she's getting colder by the second.." the queen pleaded as her husband glared at her for talking back.

"Oh Sven.. i guess it's the rocks again..." Krstoff pouted as he and Sven walked slowly towards the creek.

"You said they were trolls?" Kristoff heard a worried woman's voice say.  
"Trolls..?" but her was distracted by the light blue element filling the ground. "Ice!?"

"Faster sven!" he yelled.  
When they got there, the trolls were all gathered around the royals.  
"Elsa, i must replace all the indoor snow activities and make them seem like you both did them outdoors." The elder troll said strictly. The soontobe queen stood and watched as the time before  
.. 'the stuck', turned into them sledding, instead of them slidding on the palace hills of snow.

"No, sven!" Kristoff whispered as he called out for his reindeer who's curiosity got the best of and ran towards the eldest troll.  
"Bulda... take care of this reindeer." he ordered and his eyes widened to his words. '..reindeer..'

"Alright! Can i take him too?" the rock spoke where Kristoff was hiding behind.  
"Yes, just let me be." the elder said calmly.  
The female dragged Kristoff by his hand as he only starred at a crying Elsa, who also starred back.

The first chapter is short, just becaus ei wrote it in like 20 minutes or so, i have to go. Byeee. Written 3/13/14, a day before DL's concert ;)


End file.
